


Good Cheer

by LePetitComte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AroAce Charlie Weasley, Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, HP: EWE, Holidays, M/M, Minor George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitComte/pseuds/LePetitComte
Summary: Hermione and Ron host their first Christmas and Hermione is determined to make it a success, but it's the holidays, and holidays never go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my Holiday Gift Giving Extravaganza for [ octarine-ash ](http://octarine-ash.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Read on Tumblr ](http://lepetitcomte.tumblr.com/post/154965985937/i-know-im-really-late-but-your-christmas-thing)

“Hermione…. are you sure you sure about this?”

“Of course I’m sure, Ron!” Hermione snapped, her frizzy hair somehow even frizzier than normal as she stirred the various gravies and sauces she had going on the stove-top with a flick of her wand. She then turned her attention towards pouring the batter she had on the counter into muffin tins and opening the oven to put them in.

“I thought you already had the turkey in there?” Ron remarked, trying to get a look inside the oven before Hermione closed it, but her body was in the way.

“I do,” Hermione said curtly. “Two turkeys actually. And the bacon-wrapped chipolatas, and the Christmas pudding, and the roast carrots, and—“

“How do you even fit all that in there?” Hermione shot him a dirty look. “Right. Undetectable Extension Charm.” Hermione turned back to the stove, moving the peeled and chopped potatoes from the cutting board into a waiting pot of boiling water. Ron came up behind her, placed his hands on her waist and gently kissed her cheek. “You were always quite good at those.”

Hermione seemed to relax a little and Ron caught the pleased smile on her lips. “Well,” she said, “it’s a bit more complicated then that. I’ve also had to cast about half a dozen different heating charms because everything cooks at a different temperature.”

“What a clever witch you are,” Ron remarked, giving her another peck.

“Dear, you know I love you,” Hermione said cooly, “but unless you’re planning to help, I’m going to have to ask you to get out of my kitchen.”

“You know, it’s not too late to Firecall my mum. She did offer to—“

Hermione immediately tensed up in his arms and turned to shoot him a fiery glare.

“Ronald, I will hex you if you—“

“Right! Bad suggestion!” Ron said, backing away from Hermione. “I’ll just…” he gestured vaguely in the other direction. “Go back to cleaning!”

Hermione’s glare followed him out of the room.

* * * * *

“Happy Christmas!”

Ron had barely managed to open the front door all the way before he was engulfed by his mother’s embrace.

“Happy Christmas to you too, Mum,” Ron said, smiling over her head at his father, who gave him a friendly nod, and a short, “Son,” as greeting before extending his hand. Ron took it and they shook briefly before Ron patted his mother on the back. “You two coming in?”

Mrs. Weasley let Ron go, and he stepped aside so they could step into the entry way. He closed the front door and took their jackets, hanging them on the coat rack.

“You’re here rather early,” Ron remarked. Both his parents looked a little sheepish.

“Well…” Mr. Weasley said, looking down at his wife. A feeling of unease settled in Ron’s chest that was only amplified by the next words out of his mother’s mouth.

“I was just thinking that maybe Hermione could use some help with the—“

“NO!” Ron said, a little too loudly. He shot a nervous glance towards the kitchen to make sure he hadn’t attracted Hermione’s attention. When she didn’t stick her head out, he continued in a more hushed tone. “No, no. She— she’s got it covered. Thank you though,” he added hastily after seeing the look on his mother’s face.

“Are you sure?” Mrs. Weasley prodded. “She has absolutely no experience cooking for this number of people, whereas I’ve—“

“Let’s get some brandy into you,” Ron interrupted, guiding his mother in the opposite direction of the kitchen and into the living room. Mrs. Weasley reluctantly allowed herself to be sat down on the couch and plied with alcohol. Ron pointed his wand at the radio and Celestina Warbeck’s voice filled the space, before he excused himself and popped back into the kitchen.

“People are arriving already?” Hermione asked, pulling a tray from the oven. Somehow, her hair was even bigger then it was the last time Ron had seen it.

“Just my parents. We have any hors d'oeuvres ready yet?” Hermione absentminded pointed to a plate covered in bite-sized appetizers and Ron really believed he’d be able to grab them and get out when suddenly Hermione whirled around.

“Your mother’s here?” she hissed.

Ron winced. “Yeah, her and Dad,” he confirmed. Hermione’s eyes narrowed.

“She doesn’t think I can do it, does she.” It wasn’t a question, the way she said it. Ron sighed and answered her anyways.

“It’s not that.” Hermione’s eyes narrowed further. “It’s really not!” Ron insisted. Hermione still looked skeptical, so he walked over to her and put both his hands on her tense shoulders. “She’s just…” he started, searching for the right words. “She’s used to doing this herself. You know how hard it was to convince her to let us host this year.” At this, Hermione rolled her eyes, so Ron gave her a small smile and a squeeze. “She’s been a stay-at-home mum since Bill was born,” he went on, “and I think she’s had a hard time now that we’re all grown and out of the house. She always still had the holidays to help her feel needed but… we kind of took that away from her this year. You get what I’m saying?”

Hermione sighed. “I hate it when you talk sense,” she confessed, leaning forward to press her forehead to Ron’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

“I know you want to prove that you can do this on your own,” Ron said gently, “but maybe consider giving her something to do? Just to help her feel useful.”

Hermione leaned back just far enough to look Ron in the eyes. “I suppose I could do that,” she said reluctantly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get her tipsy first so she’s not on you about every little thing,” he assured her. Hermione laughed.

* * * * *

“Who’s ready to get pissed?” George called loudly as Ron let him and Angelina into the appartment. His older brother was brandishing a bottle of Firewhiskey in each hand and Ron noted that one of them had already been opened. He exchanged a look with Angelina as she removed her scarf.

“He might have started already,” she said apologetically.

“’Tis the season, my love!” George said jubilantly, kissing Angelina on the cheek and passing her both bottles as he took off his jacket. Angelina rolled her eyes.

“Another year of being the designated Apparitor,” Angelina joked, as if her and Ron didn’t both know the reason George had been like this since the end of the war.

“Is that you, George?” called Ginny from the other room. “Did you bring booze? All Ron’s got is crummy brandy and nettle wine.”

“Never fear, little sister!” George exclaimed, taking the Firewhiskey back from Angelina. “I have come with Ogden’s finest!” 

George disappeared into the living room as Ron politely helped Angelina out of her winter coat.

“Is Lee coming?” he asked quietly. Angelina shook her head.

“Not this year. I think he’s spending it with his family,” she replied in equally hushed tones. “These things are always difficult for him.”

“I know,” Ron said, hanging up Angelina’s coat. “Anyways, there’s hors d'oeuvres and ‘crummy’ brandy and nettle wine in the other room,” he offered. Angelina raised an eyebrow.

“‘Hors d’oeuvres?’” she repeated. Ron’s ears went red.

“Appetizers. Whatever. It’s what Hermione’s been calling them all week.”

“She’s been in touch with Fleur, hasn’t she?” Angelina asked, bemused.

“She refused to asked Mum for help and Fleur hosted Easter dinner last year,” Ron confessed. “I think she was desperate.”

“Are her and Bill joining us?”

“Naw, the Delacours have dibs this year. Probably for the best,” Ron added. “I don’t think Hermione needs both Fleur and Mum telling her what she’s doing wrong.”

Angelina opened her mouth to comment but was interrupted by another knock at the door. Ron opened it up to reveal a beaming Dean and Seamus.

“We’re not late, are we?” Seamus asked, stepping past Ron into the entry way. Dean followed.

“We brought booze if that makes up for it,” Dean added, holding up a bag which Ron took.

“You’re not late,” Ron assured them, closing the door. Angelina had disappeared into the living room. “Some people just decided to arrive unfashionably early and others have been arriving ever since.”

“It was yeh mam who arrived early, wasn’t it?” Seamus remarked, hanging up his jacket. “Me mam did the same thing first holiday I hosted.”

Dean had a solemn look on his face as he hung up his own outerwear, and Ron knew it was because that was the last holiday Mrs. Finnigan had shown up for; Seamus had come forward with his relationship with Dean in the following months, and she hadn’t spoken to the pair of them since. But Ron wasn’t about to bring that up.

“We have food and drinks in the other room,” he offered, gesturing in that direction.

“Excellent!” Seamus exclaimed, throwing an arm around Ron’s shoulders. “Lead the way!”

The three of them made their way to the living room, where Ron announced them with a, “Guess who’s here!”

“Dean!” Ginny called from the armchair where she was intwined with Luna.

“Seamus, mate! Good of you to join us!” Neville remarked, standing up to shake both of their hands.

“Nev! Stag this year, are we?” Seamus commented. Neville looked a little sheepish.

“Well,” he said, “there is someone I have my eye on.” Seamus grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

“That’s excellent!”

“Neville!” Ginny said, sounding affronted. “I just asked you if you had anyone special and you said no!”

“Well, I don’t have her yet now do it?”

“I’m sure it’s only a matter of time,” Seamus remarked. “Yeh can tell us about her, over a drink.” He grabbed the bag from Ron’s hand. “We brought rum!”

“Ah, excellent!” said Ginny. “I want some.”

“Maybe you should finish your Firewhiskey first, dear,” Luna commented, running her fingers through Ginny’s hair. Ginny eyed her still half full glass of alcohol.

“You perhaps have a point there.”

“Who else are we waiting on?” Dean asked as Seamus made his way over to the coffee table that had become a makeshift bar to get them drinks.

“Let’s see,” Ron said thoughtfully, scratching his chin. “My brothers, Charlie and Percy — Bill’s not coming this year — um…. I think Andromeda’s bringing Teddy, and then, of course, Harry and whoever he’s bringing.”

“Ron?” said Ginny, turning from where she was now standing by the coffee table. “Did Harry not tell you who he was bringing?”

“No?” Ron said. “I think he might have mentioned something to Hermione but… why? Do you know?”

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Well, that could be him now,” Ron remarked, turning to exit the room. “So I guess I’ll find out.”

He walked into the entryway and opened the door. Sure enough, his best friend was on the other side.

“Harry! About time. We were just—“ But Ron stopped when he saw who was standing next to Harry, bundled in a long jacket and a grey scarf and looking like he did not want to be there. They stared at each other for what felt like the better part of an hour before Ron turned to Harry and asked, “What the bloody hell is Draco Malfoy doing here?”

The expression on Harry’s face quickly turned mortified. “Oh my— Hermione didn’t tell you, did she?”

“What was she supposed to tell me, Harry?”

“That… you know… I was… bringing him,” Harry said with a wince. Ron crossed his arms.

"And why would you bring him?”

“Come off it, Weasley. Even you can’t be that dense,” Malfoy remarked dryly. Both Harry and Ron turned to look at him.

“Draco, what did we agree—“ Harry started, but Malfoy cut him off with a roll of his eyes.

“Right, right. Best behavior,” he said. He looked at Ron. “Sorry. What I meant to say was, Harry and I have been seeing each other.”

Ron had had Bludgers hit him softer than this. “I’m sorry, what?” he exclaimed, looking back at Harry, hoping to find some sign that this was all a joke. Harry looked sheepish to be sure, but there was nothing on his face to suggest Malfoy wasn’t telling the truth. “How— why— how long?” Ron finally managed to get out.

“A few months?” Harry said, looking briefly at Malfoy, who nodded his head. “But we haven’t really been telling many people. Honestly, mate, I thought Hermione would have told you.”

“Oh trust me, I’ll be having words with her too,” Ron said curtly.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Malfoy muttered under his breath. Harry ignored him.

“We can leave if you want?” Harry said to Ron, his voice small and uncertain. Ron groaned, wishing Harry’s tone didn’t completely disarm his anger, but it it did.

“No. No,” Ron sighed. “It’s fine. Well… it’s not fine, but it is Christmas,” he corrected. “However mate, we have to have a serious talk about your diminishing sense of taste if you’re going to go from dating my sister to dating that.”

Malfoy opened his mouth, presumably to protest, but Harry waved him silent.

“No, let him have this one,” he said. Malfoy obeyed but set his face into an obvious pout to show he wasn’t happy about it. Ron had to admit it was quite something to see Malfoy shut up on command.

“You gonna stand out there all day? Come in,” Ron said, stepping back to let Harry and Malfoy (Merlin, Malfoy) into the entryway. 

After the two shed their outerwear, Ron escorted them to the living room where he knew the reception would be… mixed at best. He tried to steel himself for it.

“Hey everyone,” he said when he came into view of the rest of the party. “Guess who I found on our doorstep?” He pulled Harry into the living room after him.

“Harry!”

“Harry Potter’s too good to turn up on time, eh?” Seamus cracked, earning himself a playful nudge from Dean.

“Oh hush, we arrived maybe five minutes before he did.”

“Harry just likes to make a grand entrance, he can’t do that if he’s the first one here,” Ginny teased.

“Can someone explain to me what the fuck Malfoy is doing here?”

George’s voice cut across the room, making the various greetings being said to Harry fizzle out into silence. Ron turned to see that Malfoy had indeed stepped into view of the room, and was quietly a little pleased that he did not seem happy.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Malfoy said for the second time this evening.

“He’s here as Harry’s date, obviously,” Luna answered in her usual airy tone. All eyes left Malfoy and turned to her.

“Merlin’s beard, you’re joking,” Neville said with a disbelieving laugh.

“Oh no, it’s quite true. Ginny can confirm it.”

Now it was Ginny’s turn to be the center of attention.

“I… you know…” Ginny said in an uncharacteristically bashful voice. “We… er…. kind of ran into them at a Muggle gay bar we were trying last weekend.” She didn’t look at any of the people staring at her, instead opting to raise her glass in Malfoy’s direction. “Happy Christmas, Draco?”

“Happy Christmas, Ginevra,” Malfoy said with a polite nod of his head.

“…I think I need another drink,” Neville remarked, walking over to the coffee table. He wasn’t the only one who moved; George stood up from the armchair he was seated in and began sauntering over to where Ron, Harry, and Malfoy were standing.

“George, please,” came Angelina’s exasperated plea, but George just held up a finger to dismiss it.

“No, no. I have something to say,” he said, finally coming to a stop before of Malfoy, swayed slightly on the spot. “I just wanted you to know, ferret breath,” he said seriously. “I am really, really glad my brother and Harry beat the shit out of you seventh year.”

“Fifth year for Harry and me,” Malfoy replied with a dry smile. “But who’s counting?”

George returned Malfoy’s smile with one that was as equally thin-lipped and insincere. “I don’t like you very much,” George stated. “But I—“ he hiccoughed “—am not going to let it ruin my Christmas.”

“Ruining your Christmas was not my intention, believe it or not,” Malfoy said, but George was now ignoring him in favor of pouring himself another drink.

“Well! Um…” Ron clapped his hands together and turned to face Harry and Malfoy. “As my brother and Neville are clearly already aware, we have plenty of alcohol, so please help yourself. I’m sure we agree this evening will be significantly less awkward once we’re all properly sloshed.”

Harry smiled at Ron gratefully. “I’m really sorry, mate,” he said. “I didn’t mean to spring this on you, I honestly thought Hermione would have—“

“Oh, don’t worry,” Ron cut in. “I’m actually going to go have words with my fiancée right now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Ron, don’t be too hard on her, you know she’s—“

“Mmm. Careful, Harry,” Ron said, narrowing his eyes and raising a warning finger. “The only reason you’re not getting more of my ire is because you’re a guest and my mum raised me right.”

“Oh? So it’s not because I’m your best mate who’s—“

“Actually, after tonight,” Ron interrupted, backing his way down the hallway, “I’m thinking I might make Neville my best mate.”

Harry rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to Malfoy, placing his hand in the small of his back (weird, weird, weird) and guiding him into the living room. Ron slipped into the kitchen.

“Who was that who just arrived?” his father asked from where he was leaning against the wall farthest from the oven where Ron’s mother and Hermione were bickering over how much longer the turkeys needed to cook.

“Harry and his date,” Ron answered, eyes boring into the back of Hermione’s head. She didn’t even seem aware he was in the room. “You’ll never believe who he brought,” he added, raising his voice a few levels.

“Why? Who’d he bring?” Mr. Weasley asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“DRACO MALFOY,” Ron said loudly. Hermione immediately snapped up to full height and turned around.

“Oh Merlin. I forgot to tell you,” she said, clasping a hand over her mouth. Mr. Weasley looked between the two of them, then cleared his throat.

“Molly, dear, let’s return to the other room. I’ve… er…. been meaning to ask Harry how he’s liking the Auror Department.”

“Don’t you see him plenty at work? These turkeys aren’t—“ but Mrs. Weasley stopped herself when she noticed the tension in the room. “Right, of course, I haven’t seen Harry in a while. Will be good to catch up,” she said hastily, as her and her husband shuffled out of the room.

“Mind explaining why a man who’s wished you dead is now enjoying drinks in our living room?” Ron asked hotly as soon as his parents were out of earshot.

“First off, we were twelve,” Hermione replied. “Second off, he apologized for that.”

“Excuse me? Where was I for this apology?”

“In Albania, getting supplies for the shop,” Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

“That was two days ago.”

“Yeah, we met up for lunch.”

“You—?” Ron ran his fingers through his hair. “You met up for lunch?”

“When Harry asked if he could bring him… he mentioned Draco wanted to apologize to me first, so I gave him the chance.”

“Oh, he’s ‘Draco’ now?”

Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Honestly, Ron. I meant to tell you, but we haven’t exactly had time to ourselves since you’ve been back and I’ve been so preoccupied with this party—“

“—that you forgot to mention we would be inviting a former Death Eater into our house?” Ron finished.

Hermione placed a hand on her hip and leveled an even stare at Ron. “I seem to recall all three of us testifying at his trial that—“

“Just because I didn’t want to see him rot away and die in Azkaban like his father, doesn’t mean I wanted to invite him into my house!” Ron proclaimed. “Or find out he’s sleeping with Harry!” he added.

“Yeah,” Hermione said, scrunching up her face. “That’s a bit of a surprise, isn’t it? Still not quite sure how that happened.”

“Well, you have a better idea than me, seeing as how you didn’t find out about it five minutes ago.”

“I said I was sorry! And don’t you dare pretend important things don’t slip your attention every now and again. I don’t seem to recall hearing about that trip to Albania until you were actually in Albania!”

“You’re really going to compare the two, Hermione? Harry’s snogging our arch nemesis!”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Hermione said, turning her attention back to the stove and adjusting the heat on the gravy.

“Really? You’re not in the least bit disturbed by this?”

Hermione didn’t answer him immediately, instead opting to salt a few sauces before turning back around.

“Obviously I can’t say I’m happy about it, Ronald. I know we’ve been trying to get Harry to start dating for a while now, but I don’t think any of us would have… predicted his choice of partner. But he’s our best friend. We can at least try to be supportive.”

Ron groaned and dragged his hands down his face. “Fine,” he said, pointing a finger at Hermione. “But I’m not calling him ‘Draco.’”

Hermione smiled. “Alright then. Now come give me a kiss.” Ron crossed the kitchen to comply and had just finished placing a peck on Hermione’s lips when there came another knock at the door. “You should probably get that,” Hermione said.

“I’m not due for any more unpleasant surprises, am I?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Hermione laughed.

*****  
It ended up being Percy and Charlie at the door.

“I didn’t know you two were coming together,” Ron commented as they hung up their outerwear.

“We didn’t,” Charlie replied. “I ran into Perce in the alleyway we both Apparated into.”

“Has everyone else arrived already?” Percy asked. “I didn’t mean to come so late, but work—“

“We’re just waiting on Andromeda and Teddy,” replied Ron. “But she told us they’d be late. Spending some time with, y’know, Ted’s parents.”

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell over them at the mention of the deceased Ted Tonks.

“Anyways!” Ron said. “Drinks and hors d’oeuvres in the living room with the rest of the party.”

“The former of which I brought more of,” Charlie said, waving a bag.

“Ginny and George will be glad,” Ron commented. “Chances are they’ve drunken all the rest by now.”

Ginny and George were indeed pleased to see their siblings and even more pleased by what they brought with them. 

“Ah, excellent. Blishen’s! We were getting a bit bored of Ogden’s,” George remarked, examining the bottle he had taken from Charlie.

“You’re the one who brought all the Ogden’s,” Ginny pointed out, making a grab for the bottle, but George held it out of reach.

“Age and beauty before… well, whatever you are.”

“That’s not how the saying goes, you twat.”

“Age and beauty before rude little sisters who now aren’t getting any.”

“It’s not your booze! You don’t get to control that!”

“Neither of you are getting if you can’t learn to get along,” Mrs. Weasley said, stepping between them. “Besides, haven’t you both had quite enough?”

“No,” Ginny and George replied in unison.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes before coming to rest them on Charlie.

“Charlie,” she said affectionately, reaching out both hands to catch her son’s face. “Have a few more scars, I see,” she tutted.

“I work with dragons, Mum. It kind of comes with the job.”

“Still handsome, though,” she said, patting his cheek. “Although…” she added with pursed lips, and Ron could tell from the look on Charlie’s face he knew exactly what was coming next. “Couldn’t put those looks towards getting yourself a date?”

“Mum,” Charlie groaned. “We’ve been over this!”

“Yes, yes, I know. This whole nonsense about you not wanting to date or give me grandchildren, I remember,” she said dismissively. “I just think that when you find the right girl… or boy,” she added, “you’ll change your mind.”

“Doesn’t work that way, Mum,” Percy interjected. Charlie shot his brother a grateful look as Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to him as well.

“I notice you haven’t brought a date either, dear,” she remarked. “I’ve told you before, you work too hard, you need to find a better balance in your life if you’re ever going to—“

“Actually, I’m seeing someone,” Percy interjected. Their mother donned a look of surprise.

“Oh really? Why didn’t you bring her— him— them with you?”

“Well, um…” Percy fidgeted with his glasses nervously. “We’re… we’re not exactly… at the point in our relationship where I am entirely forthcoming with all aspects of my life.”

Mrs. Weasley frowned. “What to you mean by that?”

“Audrey — my girlfriend — she’s…” Percy hesitated once again. “Well, she’s a Muggle,” he finished hastily.

You could almost hear the jaws of everyone within hearing distance drop.

“You— you’re dating— she’s a Muggle?” Mrs. Weasley remarked, completely failing to keep the shock out of her voice.

“I mean… yeah,” Percy confirmed. “I’m dating a Muggle,” he repeated, with a bit more confidence this time.

“Well that’s—“ Mrs. Weasley started, but she was interrupted by a loud,

“That’s wonderful!”

They all turned to look at Mr. Weasley, who had come to join them where they were standing. He had a drink in one hand, and his arms were open wide. He patted Percy jubilantly on the shoulder with his free hand.

“Audrey, you said her name was?” he asked. Percy looked equal parts shocked and relieved.

“Yeah. Audrey,” Percy confirmed. “She’s from North London.”

“Ah! A city girl!” Mr. Weasley remarked. “Come come, let’s get you a drink. You must tell me all about how you two met.”

“Alright, Dad,” Percy said with a smile. “Quick question first,” he turned to Ron. “Why is Draco Malfoy here?”

*****  
Andromeda and Teddy were the last to arrive.

“Sorry, sorry!” Andromeda said as the two of them squeezed past Ron into the entryway. She began busying herself with taking of Teddy’s jacket and then her own. “I know we’re dreadfully late, my in-laws are quite the talkative couple. I hope we haven’t held anything up?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ron assured her. “We haven’t started dinner yet. Hermione tells me it will be another ten to fifteen minutes.”

“Oh goodness, bless her. I don’t know where she finds the stamina for hosting something like this while she’s working full time at the Ministry. I worked there for a few years and let me say, I do not blame you in the least for leaving Ron. Are things going well at the shop?”

“Yeah, real good,” Ron said, taking their jackets and hanging them with the rest. “Still a bit weird working for my brother, but he’s perfectly professional at work which is… not a trait I typically see in George.”

“Responsibility changes you,” Andromeda said sagely. “I learned that when I had Dora, and I’m learning it again with this little terror,” she teased, tickling Teddy to make him laugh.

“Aw, you’re not a terror, are you, Teddy?” Ron said, smiling down at the young boy. Teddy just looked up at him with bright green eyes that strikingly, and likely intentionally, reminded him of Harry’s and didn’t say anything.

“Of course he’s not,” Andromeda said after a beat, bending over to pick Teddy up and balancing him on her hip. “You’re my angel, aren’t you?” Again, Teddy stared at her and didn’t answer. Andromeda gave an affectionate sigh. “Good luck getting him to talk, though,” she commented to Ron. “It’s a blessing if I can get to get ten words out of him in a day.”

“He’s just a thinker,” Ron said, booping Teddy on the nose. “I would know I’m married to one.” Ron gave his comment a second thought. “Although, alright, Hermione isn’t exactly the quiet type of thinker,” he admitted with a laugh. “But they come in all types,” he assured Teddy.

“And sizes!” Andromeda added.

“And sizes,” Ron agreed.

“So I take it everyone else is already here?” Andromeda asked.

“Yeah, they’re all in the other room. Except Hermione and I suspect my mother, seeing as how she can’t help but give unsolicited advice it seems. They’d be in the kitchen.”

“What do you say, pumpkin?” Andromeda asked Teddy. “Do you want to say hi to Auntie Hermione and Molly or the rest of the party first?”

Teddy just stared at her.

“What about Harry? Would you like to see Harry?”

Slowly, Teddy nodded.

“Right then.” She turned to Ron. “Lead the way.”

*****

“Hey everyone! Andromeda’s here and she’s brought a little shapeshifter with her.”

“Teddy!”

“Baby!”

“He’s gotten so big since last we saw him!”

Soon half the party was surrounding Andromeda, Teddy and Ron (who hadn’t managed to back away when he had the chance). They were ooo-ing and cooing the toddler, who despite not being the talkative type, seemed to take no issue with being the center of attention.

“He still has Harry’s eyes I see.”

“Yes, that hasn’t changed for a while. The hair changes a lot, though, and this week he’s been experimenting with noses.”

“Ooh Teddy, do my nose!”

“He’s still working on doing it on command I think… but oh look, Ginny! He has some freckles like you now! I guess he is getting better at it.”

“Precious. Luna, when are we having children?”

“You said you didn’t want any while you were still playing.”

“Oh, but I’m retiring soon, we’ve talked about that.”

“You’re retiring? Why don’t I know about this?”

“Because I know how you are, Ron. You like me in the League because my connections get you cheap Chudley Cannons tickets.”

“Well… those connections aren’t going to just go away when you quit, are they? I mean, you could still—“

“Good grief, Ronald.”

“So does this mean you’ll be coming to work for me too? Because we’re not hiring, but I could always fire Ron.”

“Oi!”

Eventually, the crowd that had gathered to welcome Teddy dissipated as people broke into smaller conversations again. Only one person stood before them now, and it wasn’t someone Ron would have expected.

“I don’t know if you know who I am,” Malfoy said stiffly, addressing Andromeda, “but—“

Andromeda smiled kindly at him. “You’re Cissy’s boy. Draco.”

“That’s right,” Draco said, lifting his chin slightly as if expecting a confrontation. But Andromeda just bent her head towards Teddy and said,

“You see this man, Teddy? He’s your cousin.” Teddy looked up at Draco through his turquoise fringe but didn’t say anything. “Well, first cousin once removed, technically,” she corrected.

“How do you know who I am? We haven’t met,” Malfoy said.

“We did meet once, actually. You were too young to remember, you were just a baby, but… I visited my sister right after you were born.” Ron thought Andromeda looked a little sad as she relayed this information. “It was a risk, I was in hiding with my family, but when I heard Cissy had become a mother, I wanted to meet you.”

“That can’t have gone over well with my father.”

“Oh I don’t think Lucius ever knew,” Andromeda remarked, moving Teddy to her other hip. “Your mother was always very good at keeping secrets.”

“Well that certainly hasn’t changed,” Malfoy said with a small smile. “Although that still doesn’t explain how you recognize me. I can’t bear that much of a resemblance to my infant self.”

“You caught me,” Andromeda confessed. “I saw your picture in the paper after the second war.”

“Ah,” Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows, pursing his lips and letting his gaze fall to the glass in his hand.

“But,” Andromeda added, touching the hand Malfoy had gripping his glass and compelling him to look back up at her. “I like to think that I would have recognized you anyways. You’ve always had your mother’s eyes.”

“Well, at least I’m not the only one who hears that line a lot,” Harry remarked, coming up beside Malfoy.

“Harry!” Andromeda said, a wide smile breaking across her face. Harry leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek and ruffled Teddy’s hair.

“Draco, be a dear and hold my drink for me. I need both hands for my favorite godson.” Harry handed Malfoy his glass and took Teddy from Andromeda, lifting him up into the air then bringing him back down so he could pepper Teddy’s face with kisses, much to the young boy’s delight.

“Draco did you…? He didn’t come here with you, did he Harry?” Andromeda asked cautiously, looking between the two of them. Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry who was looking guiltily over his shoulder at Andromeda.

“He kind of did yeah.”

“Are you two…?”

“Yes, they’re apparently boning,” Ron chimed in. The three adults turned to look at him.

“Ron!”

“There’s a child here, Weasley. Don’t be crude.”

“What? It’s true,” Ron said. “Unless you’re waiting for marriage, Malfoy?”

“That’s enough, both of you,” interjected Harry. He turned to look at Andromeda. “Yes, Draco and I have been seeing each other.”

“You didn’t mention anything your last visit.”

“Well… we’ve kind of been keeping it quiet”

“Understatement of the year,” Ron muttered. Andromeda looked at him quizzically.

“Ron’s mad because he didn’t find out until today either,” Harry explained. “Which I have apologized for…” Ron rolled his eyes.

“Well, I think it’s lovely surprise,” Andromeda said. “Who knows Harry? Perhaps you’ll marry into the family.”

Harry and Malfoy both went a little pale.

“I don’t think—“

“That’s not—“

“We’ve only just—“

“Please do not give them ideas,” Ron groaned.

*****

“Dinner’s ready!” Mrs. Weasley announced to the room. “Hermione is in the other room, putting the finishing touches on what is -- if I might say -- quite a lovely feast.”

“Remember to tell that to her directly, Mum?” Ron said, kissing his mother’s cheek as he passed by her on the way to the dining room.

“I’m sure she knows.”

“Mum.”

“Fine I’ll tell her.”

Ron entered the dining room to the sight of Hermione lighting the tall holiday candles in the middle of the table with her wand. His mother was right: it really was a lovely feast.

“Looks and smells wonderful, dear,” Ron said, kissing her forehead when she straightened up from lighting the last candle.

“I just hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Hermione sighed as the rest of the party goers started filing into the room.

“Looks great, Hermione!”

“Harry!” Hermione wrapped her arms around their best friend in greeting. “It’s so wonderful to see you!”

“I’m amazed you pulled all this off,” Harry remarked, eying the impressive spread. “Though I guess I shouldn’t be, we’ve always known you’re capable of anything.”

“Oh stop.”

“So is it assigned seating, or…?”

“Oh heavens no. Just grab whatever’s closest.”

Their party guest shuffled around in the cramped space, calling out compliments to Hermione as they all found seats for themselves. Eventually, everyone was seated, and even though Hermione had magically extended the table, it was still quite a tight fit.

“We don’t have to say grace do we?” George asked, looking around the table. “We’re all godless heathens here right?”

“George…” Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

“What?”

“Well, I’ve been around food all day and eating none of it,” Hermione said, “so if it’s alright with everyone else, I’d rather we all just dig in.”

“Smashin’!” Seamus exclaimed, diving straight for the mashed potatoes. Everyone else followed suit, grabbing some of whatever was closest and passing dishes around to their neighbors. Ron carved up both turkeys and everyone helped themselves, George and Ginny fighting over a wing until an exasperated Angelina pointed out there were four of them to go around. Andromeda had made sure to sit Teddy next to Malfoy, and Ron was pleased to see that the young lad refused to eat off his own plate and insisted on stealing from his cousin’s.

The platters gradually emptied as their contents were consumed by the party guests. More compliments were thrown Hermione’s way and she modestly accepted them, but the satisfied smile on her lips lasted throughout the meal and into dessert. She had somehow found time to bake seven different pies, and from the comments around the table, each one was incredibly delicious. Even Mrs. Weasley had a kind word to say about the pumpkin pie she had.

Finally, knives and forks were put down on empty plates and everyone was chattering happily with pleasantly full stomachs. Hermione rose to deal with the dishes, but Ron placed a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down into her seat.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Hermione smiled at him and patted his hand, and with the help of his father, Harry, and Luna cleared the table and brought all the dishes and remaining food back into the kitchen. They started packing the leftovers in Lakeland containers (a Muggle invention that delighted Mr. Weasley) and chatting as they set about washing the dishes. Luna was engaged in a serious discussion with Mr. Weasley about some creature that Ron missed the name of, but was pretty sure didn’t exist, while Harry filled him in on all the Auror Department gossip he’d missed out on since leaving the force.

“Mockridge lost a toe bringing Armen Fletwock in back in… September I think it was,” Harry said, scrubbing off the last bit of foot before passing the now clean plate over for Ron to dry (Hermione insisted they clean the nice china the Muggle way after Ron accidentally magicked the designs off their last set while cleaning them).

“Yeah, I’d heard you finally got him. He was on our wanted list for quite a while,” Ron remarked, placing the dry plate on the increasing stack of clean dishes. “Shame about Mockridge though. I reckon she’ll be an even worse dancer now.”

“She is. The Halloween Party this year was… quite something. Let’s see… what else?” Harry said thoughtfully. “Oh! Prang got suspended again for sleeping with yet another key witness.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why the Department keeps him around. Walking liability that one.”

“I think I heard something about family connections. Some great-great aunt who paid to have those ugly gargoyles installed on the fifth floor or something.”

“So, ah,” Ron hesitated as Harry passed him another plate. “Speaking of inappropriate hook-ups…”

Harry stopped scrubbing the platter he had just started in on and closed his eyes. “Right. Yeah. Um.”

“I mean, Draco Malfoy mate? What were you thinking? What are you thinking?”

“I… he’s different, Ron. The war changed him — changed all of us — and… when he reached out to me at the beginning of the year it… seemed like a chance to start a new chapter. It’s not a fresh start by any means, there’s too much baggage for that but,” Harry picked at the dish rag in his hand, “I thought it might be good to change the narrative we have about each other.”

“You mean the narrative where you hate each other’s guts?”

Harry gave Ron a look. “He saved my life, Ron. When he didn’t give me up at the manor. And his mother saved me again in the forest.”

“And then you saved him in the Room of Requirement. And then again when we kept him and his mother from Azkaban. That debt has been—“

“It’s not about paying off a debt, Ron. It’s about our history not being this black or white thing. Our present not being a black or white thing. Our future not—“

“Future? You want a future with him?” Ron asked incredulously.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harry said, exasperated. “We’re not thinking about that. From the start, this has been a day to day thing.”

“I don’t get it, mate,” Ron said, throwing his towel down on the counter and leaning against its edge. “I really don’t.”

“You don’t have to get it,” Harry replied. “But could you at least try to be okay with it?”

Ron let out a low whistle. “That’s asking a lot.”

“Yeah. But y’know,” Harry said, lightly punching Ron’s shoulder, “it’s Christmas.”

*****

After the dishes were done, Ron and the others rejoined the party which had since moved from the dining room back into the living room. Dean and Ginny were playing exploding snap in the middle of the room, being cheered on by Seamus; George was singing along to the radio with Mrs. Weasley; Neville was showing off the plant he had gifted Ron and Hermione to Andromeda; Angelina was talking with Charlie; Percy was deep in conversation with Hermione; and off in the corner, Malfoy was sitting on the floor, making Ron’s chess pieces act out various scenes for the entertainment of Teddy.

“You know that’s not what pawns are actually for right?” Ron commented as he and Harry approached (Luna and Mr. Weasley had broken off to go listen to George and Mrs. Weasley’s duet).

Malfoy glanced briefly up at the two of them before returning his attention to the chess set. “Teddy’s a bit young to play actual chess, but he liked the way the pieces moved so I figured why not,” he said, using his wand to direct the pieces into performing another scene.

“You realize I only just got that set to trust me, right?”

“How would he know that?” Harry interjected.

“I don’t know why you’re concerned, Weasley,” Malfoy said with a huff. “If you’re as good a player as Harry claims you are, winning back the affections of your chess pieces should be an easy matter.”

“That’s not—“

“Oh, c’mon, Ron. Look at how much fun Teddy’s having,” Harry said, gesturing to his godson. Ron had to admit, Teddy did seem enthralled by the moving figures. “You having a good time with your cousin, Teddy?” Harry asked.

Teddy looked up at Harry and nodded his head before returning his attention to the chess pieces.

“He’s not much of a talker,” Harry explained to Malfoy. Malfoy turned his head, a frown on his face.

“I wouldn’t say that’s the case,” he said. “He was talking plenty before.”

“He talked to you?” Harry asked, incredulous.

“He doesn’t talk to you?” Malfoy shot back, equally as incredulous.

“I mean, yeah, he does,” Harry replied. “But… it took a while.”

“I guess I’m just more charismatic than you.”

“Piss off.”

“Language dear heart,” Andromeda said, coming up on Harry’s left.

“Andromeda! Enjoying the party?” Ron asked.

“Oh, quite a lot. I learned a slew of new things talking to your friend Neville about Herbology. He’s quite the charming young man.”

“Yeah, Neville’s great,” Ron agreed. “Why couldn’t you date someone like Neville, Harry?”

“Now Ron,” Andromeda scolded.

“You realize I’m right here and I can hear you, Weasley.”

“Just ignore him. Attention only encourages him,” Harry said dryly.

“Oi!” Ron protested.

“Anyways,” Andromeda said. “I came over to collect my charge, it’s getting late and I don’t want to mess up his sleep schedule too terribly. Ready to go Teddy?”

Teddy took one last look at the chess pieces in front of him (that Malfoy was making duel) and reluctantly stood up. Malfoy magicked the pieces back into their case and floated the whole thing to it’s designated shelf on the bookcase before standing up himself.

“It was wonderful meeting you again,” Andromeda said warmly, stepping forward to kiss Malfoy’s cheek.

“Oh. Um. Thank you. I mean, likewise.”

“And thank you for spending time with Teddy,” she added. “I really think he’s taken a liking to you.”

“See, Ron?” Harry said, nudging him in the shoulder. “I’m not the only one.”

“Teddy’s a child. He’s not old enough to have developed good taste yet,” Ron replied.

“I seem to recall you feeling differently when he said his favorite team was the Chudley Cannons.”

“Oh dear, absolutely not,” Malfoy chimed in. He looked down at Teddy. “I will not be caught associating with, let alone related to, a Cannons fan. Harry and I will have to take you to a Magpies game so you can see what real Quidditch is supposed to look like.”

“You know, Malfoy, it’s still not too late for me to kick you out of my home.”

“Teddy, say your goodbyes,” Andromeda said, derailing the conversation, “and be sure to thank Ron for hosting us.”

“It’s nothing really. Hermione did all the hard work. It’s her you need to thank.”

“Yes, I intend to catch her on our way out. Teddy?”

Teddy walked over to Ron and tugged gently on his trousers before mumbling a quiet, “Thank you”, and immediately rushing over to hug Harry’s legs.

“Hey there, buddy,” Harry said, bending over to pick Teddy up. “You wanna say goodbye to Draco?”

Teddy looked over at Malfoy, rubbing at one of his eyes and covering half his face in the process, but he managed to get out a small, “Bye.” Malfoy waved back in response.

“Alright, I’ll take him now,” Andromeda said, and Harry handed his godson over. “We gotta make the rounds. Everyone always wants to say goodbye to the baby.”

“Not a baby,” Teddy protested. All four of the adults laughed.

“Of course you’re not. Practically a grown man now, aren’t you?” Andromeda said, tweaking Teddy’s nose. “In fact— oh.” Andromeda stopped mid-thought and a small smile crept onto her face. “Well, Draco,” she finally said, looking at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. “It looks like you’re no longer the only one with your mother’s eyes.”

*****

“Alright! Now that all the old folks are gone, we can start this party in earnest!” George announced as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took their exit.

“George, dear, you’ve been partying in earnest since noon,” Angelina remarked dryly. He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“It’s Christmas! I’m being festive.”

“You’re being obnoxious.”

“I’m always obnoxious.”

“Well, he got that one right,” Ginny teased.

“Seamus!” George exclaimed, turning to point a finger at the man he had addressed. “Chug that Butterbeer!”

Seamus looked quizzically down at the drink he had in his hand. “What but—“

“ARE YOU OR AREN’T YOU AN IRISHMAN, FINNIGAN?” George bellowed.

“Thank god I had the sense to Muffilato the place before the party started,” Hermione commented from her place next to Ron.

“Chug chug chug chug chug chug chug!” George started chanting. Seamus looked down at his Butterbeer again, then at Dean, then gave a little shrug and started downing what was left in his bottle. George, Ginny, and Neville all cheered when he finished.

“Excellent! Now be a lad and hand it over.” Seamus walked over to where George was waiting with an outstretched hand. “Now!” George said, pausing for dramatic effect. “We play Spin-the-Bottle!”

“No, no, no,” Ron said, coming forward and taking the Butterbeer bottle from George, who pouted at the action. “George, we are related to half the people here.”

George waved him off. “Bah! What’s a little incest between siblings? We’re purebloods after all!”

“I personally would rather… not play Spin-the-Bottle?” Charlie chimed in. George booed him.

“We could try Never Have I Ever?” Percy suggested.

“What’s that?” Luna asked.

“Oh, I know that game,” Hermione commented.

“Yeah, it’s a Muggle game. Audrey introduced me to it.” He looked over at Ron and George. “Basically you say something you’ve never done, and if anyone else in the room has done it, they take a shot.”

“More drinking! I like this game,” George said.

“It’s settled then! We’re playing Never Have I Ever!” announced Ginny. “Let's clear a space so we can all sit round in a circle.”

While Hermione and some of their guests busied themselves with levitating the furniture to the edges of the room, Ron took advantage of the distraction to sidle over to Angelina.

“Maybe transfigure whatever’s in George’s glass into like… pumpkin juice or something?” he suggested to her in an undertone.

“Already ahead of you,” Angelina whispered back, tapping the wand she had strapped to her hip. “I didn’t come down with the last shower.”

*****  
Angelina’s precaution definitely saved George’s liver that evening, as Ron and the rest of the party goers soon found out there wasn’t much George hadn’t done. He wasn’t the only one. Luna was one of the first ones to tap out, quickly followed by Ginny, (which gave Ron more insight into his sister’s love life than he wanted to know) and Percy was finished well before anyone thought he would be. Malfoy ended up being the last wizard standing. (Apparently spending your formative years as a professional entitled twat doesn’t kick off as many bucket list items as Ron might have originally thought.)

“Okay! That’s it! I’m done!” Neville announced, standing up from his spot on the floor and swaying a bit on his feet. “I love you all and happy Christmas, but I need to go home and drink three gallons of water so I don’t have a massive hangover tomorrow.”

“I think it’s about time head out too. Don’t you think, love?” Luna asked, looking down at Ginny who had her head in Luna’s lap. Ginny mumbled something incoherent that Luna seemed to understand because she looked back up. “Mind if we use your Floo?”

“Of course, I had Ron stock up on powder for just this. It’s going to be much safer than trying to Apparate drunk and ending up splinched all over downtown Surrey.”

“You all need… to find yourselves an Angelina,” George slurred slowly, rubbing his face against his wife’s arm. “She never drinks so she can take me allllll over.” George’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Ang. Angie,” he said in eager tone.

“What George?” Angelina asked, looking over at him.

“We should… go visit the London Eye. It’s not really an eye. It’s a big wheel that you can ride. I wanna ride the wheel.”

“You can ride the wheel tomorrow.”

“But I wanna go now.”

“The London Eye is closed now. They won’t let you on.”

George pouted. “No fun.”

“Someone… help me up,” Harry requested. Neville walked over to comply, but instead of successfully helping Harry to his feet, he just ended up on the ground again. Or more specifically, on Malfoy.

“Get off, Longbottom!” Malfoy hissed, pushing Neville off of him and onto Harry, who laughing hysterically. He then stood up and made an unnecessarily dramatic show of brushing invisible dirt off his clothes. “Harry, get up we need to go,” Malfoy said, but Harry wasn’t listening because he had in fact started wrestling with Neville on the floor. Malfoy groaned. “What are you, five?”

“Aw, let ‘em have ‘eir fun,” said Seamus from where he was sitting on Dean’s lap. “Me money’s on Harry,” he said to Dean. Dean shook his head.

“Naw, Neville took out that snake. He’s got this.”

“Harry fought a dragon.”

“He didn’t kill it though, did he? Besides, they’re on the floor. Snakes live on the floor. Dragons live in the air.”

“I wanna live in the air. I think it would be fun.”

“Well, I need to get going,” Percy announced, getting to his feet and helping Charlie up after him. “Promised Audrey we’d do lunch tomorrow.”

“And I have to travel in the morning. We have half a dozen Vipertooths set to hatch at any moment, so I could only take two days,” Charlie said.

“Alright I’ll go get your coats and you can be on your way,” Ron said, making his way across the room and stepping over a few people along the way.

Eventually, everyone was standing in their outerwear in the living room — save for George and Angelina who Apparated home as soon as Angelina coaxed her husband into his jacket — waiting for Hermione to finish coaxing the fire back to a roaring flame. Once she did, she grabbed the pot of Floo powder from the mantel and held it out for everyone as one by one their guests each said their goodbyes and thank you’s and stepped into the fire.

Finally — finally — Ron and Hermione were the only two left in the room.

Ron let out a long breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Well,” he said, looking down at his fiancé with a small smile, “that was something wasn’t it?”

Hermione beamed back up at him then wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed against his side. He let his arm drape around her shoulders. “Happy Christmas, Ron.”

“Happy Christmas, Hermione,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He looked at the clock on the wall. “Although technically, I think it’s Boxing Day.”

Hermione laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come say hi on Tumblr! ](http://lepetitcomte.tumblr.com/)


End file.
